The overall objective of this research plan is to determine the relative importance and mechanisms for regulation by ovarian hormones of the levels of specific uterine proteins at the transcriptional and translational levels of RNA and protein synthesis and at the level of protein turnover (degradation). The estrogen responsive uterine enzyme G6PD (glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase), will be used as a single model protein for the coordinated study at all three levels of control. SPECIFIC AIMS AND METHODOLOGY: A. At the transcriptional level, the effects of estradiol on the synthesis, amount and degradation of the messenger RNA for uterine G6PD will be determined. B. At the translational level the effects of estradiol and NADP (the cofactor for G6PD) on the rates of initiation, elongation and termination of uterine G6PD will be determined. C. The specific effects of estradiol and NADP on the rate of uterine G6PD degradation will be determined and an attempt will be made to determine the mechanism and system involved in the degradation of uterine G6PD. SIGNIFICANCE: A complete understanding of the effects of estradiol on these three processes as they are involved in regulating the level of a single protein should focus the attention of future studies to the most critical points for ovarian hormone interaction in their target tissues. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Keran, E.E. and K.L. Barker, Regulation of Glucose-6-Phosphate Dehydrogenase Activity in Uterine Tissue in Organ Culture, Endocrinology 99:1386-1397 (1976). Donohue, T.M., Jr., T.A. Mahowald and K.L. Barker, Identification and Labeling of the NH2-Terminal Residue of Uterine Glucose-6-Phosphate Dehydrogenase, 1977 FASEB Meeting, Fed. Proc. 36:799, 1977.